Under LoveNarusaku
by MRHunters
Summary: "nee... Sakura-chan menurut mu perasaan satu tingkat di bawah cinta itu disebut apa?". Naruto "mungkin Sayang". Sakura "kalau begitu aku sayang kamu Sakura-chan". Naruto Naruto dan Sakura adalah sepasang sahabat yang sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. tetapi semua orang juga tau bahwa pria dan wanita tidak bisa bersahabat selamanya.
1. sahabat

Brak...

"Aww... sakit..."

Kedua tangan putih milik seorang gadis tersungkur ke tanah karna terkait batu kecil disaat ia berlari terburu-buru dan terlalu fokus melihat jam tangannya.

Gadis itu segera bangkit kembali, ia meniup-niup telapak tangan yang terdapat sedikit luka akibat kejadian tadi.

Dreng... dreng...dreng...

Suara bising knalpot motor terdengar jelas dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Sakura-_chan_...kamu enggak apa-apa?" Ucap pria yang mengendarai motor seraya melepas helm dan turun menghampiri Sakura yang masih pada posisi terduduk serta meringis kesakitan.

"Naruto?..."seru Sakura yang tengah berusaha bangkit.

Naruto membantu Sakura berdiri, menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Sakura, membersihkan kotoran tanah akibat ia terjatuh tadi.

"Kamu gak apa-apa, ada yang luka?, atau ada yang sakit?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku enggak apa-apa, cuma luka kecil doang, enggak terlalu sakit juga."ujar Sakura seraya menunjukkan sikut nya yang terdapat lecet dan sedikit darah.

Naruto sedikit mengenyeritkan mata dan menggigit bawah bibirnya, ia risih melihat luka yang terdapat pada sikut sahabat pinknya, ia lalu merogoh tas ransel nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah plaster.

"Aku gak bawa obat merah jadi di tutup dulu pake plaster aja yah."ucap Naruto seraya menempel kan plaster pada luka yang berada di sikut gadis cantik berambut pink di hadapannya itu dengan hati-hati.

"Ya ampun ini cuma luka kecil Naruto, bukan apa-apa."tukas Sakura dengan nada suaranya berubah malas. bola matanya berputar ke arah pria berambut pirang jabrik di hadapannya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat khawatir saat menempelkan plaster pada sikunya.

Naruto memang adalah orang yang selalu menjaga Sakura dari apapun, Naruto juga adalah orang setelah ibu dan ayah Sakura yang akan paling khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya.

Bahkan saat mereka SMP Sakura pernah terkilir saat tengah berjalan pulang menuju rumah, dan Naruto menggendong nya sampai rumah padahal saat itu Sakura memberontak agar Naruto menurunkan nya, karna menurutnya dia masih bisa berjalan dan tidak usah menanggung malu digendong oleh pria di muka umum.

Mengingat nya saja masih membuat pipi Sakura berubah merah karena malu.

"_Yosh_...sudah selesai."ucap Naruto seraya mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama, kenapa kamu tidak berangkat bersama dengan ku saja, kan kamu jadi tidak akan jatuh seperti ini."Ujar Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang ia lipat di depan dadanya.

"Cihh... Kamu jam 06.30 baru bangun tidur, ini kan hari pertama kita sekolah di SMA, aku tidak mau terlambat karna dirimu baka-Naruto!."sahut Sakura seraya memalingkan wajahnya acuh.

"Hehehe maaf-maaf, tadi malam aku bergadang main game, ini tidak akan terulang lagi, jadi besok kita berangkat bersama yah."balas Naruto dengan senyum canggung menyesal karna kejadian ini juga ternyata salahnya juga.

"Hemm ya sudah, sekarang kita berangkat, kita harus bergegas 15 menit lagi gerbang di tutup."ucap Sakura yang sudah berada di samping motor Vespa kuning kesayangan Naruto.

"Siap, aku akan mengebut."balas Naruto seraya menyalakan mesin motor nya."

Motor Naruto bukan Vespa butut yang mungkin sebagian dari kalian pikir.

Vespa nya mulus dan tidak seberisik Vespa-Vespa yang aku biasa temui di jalan, Naruto Bilang ini adalah Vespa GTS300ie, Vespa yang harganya bisa di sanding kan dengan motor sport.

Walau selera nya tidak seperti pria umumnya tapi aku suka Vespa nya Naruto, menurut ku Vespa nya lucu dan bentuk nya unik.

"Udah naik?"

"Udah"

"Berangkat."ucap Naruto seraya melajukan Vespa nya menuju arah sekolah.

Sakura memeluk erat pinggang Naruto, dan Naruto tak keberatan malah menikmati nya.

Sekilas Naruto dan Sakura seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran, tetapi kenyataannya mereka hanyalah sahabat dan mereka juga berharap akan selalu seperti itu.

Padahal jika di sandingkan mereka benar-benar pasangan yang sangat cocok.

Bahkan saat SMP mereka di sebut best couple of the School saat acara perpisahan di sekolah dulu mereka.

Tentu saja, Haruno Sakura gadis berambut pink yang memiliki wajah cantik dan manis yang kemana-mana selalu bersama Namikaze Naruto pria tinggi berambut pirang, kulit Tan eksotis serta tiga garis yang menambah kesan manis di wajah tampannya.membuat mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang sempurna.

"_Nee_... Naruto?"

"Hnn...kenapa?"balas Naruto dengan tetap fokus pada jalan.

"Menurut mu apa kita bisa jadi sepasang kekasih?."

Bersambung...

**hello readers, apa ada yang pernah membaca story ini di platform sebelah?****aku juga penulis di dunia orange dengan nama pena yang sama. and fyi, aku masih newbie, bukan penulis. hanya seorang yang senang sekali berkhayal :V****aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru dengan menulis disini, dan jika di sini sepi, ya aku bakal stop and uniinstal lagi app ini hehehehe.****dah segitu dulu aja, see u in next chapter**


	2. Aku

"bisa kita jadi sepasang kekasih?"

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada lagi yang mengeluarkan suara setelah itu, hanya suara knalpot motor Vespa Naruto yang terdengar.

"Kamu mau kita pacaran, Sakura-chan?"tanya Naruto yang masih fokus berkendara.

"Tidak juga."jawab Sakura datar.

"Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kau tanya begitu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran apa kau akan berubah jika hubungan kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Hemmm tidak tau, mau coba?"

"Enggaklah!"jawab Sakura cepat.

"Lohh kenapa?"tanya Naruto heran.

"Jangan aja, aku sudah nyaman dengan kita yang seperti ini."

"Baiklah."

Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya sampai di sekolah, Naruto memakirkan Vespa kuningnya ke parkiran khusus murid terlebih dahulu, lalu berjalan bersama Sakura menuju kelas mereka yang kebetulan sama 10A.

Dugg

"Aduhh..."

Seorang pria yang berlari berlawanan dengan mereka menyenggol bahu Sakura sehingga si empu yang memiliki badan lebih kecil tersungkur ke tanah.

"WOYYY!!! Sialan, lihat-lihat kalau lari!!"teriak Naruto pada pria yang telah membuat sahabat cantik nya jatuh.

Pria yang menyadari bahwa ia telah menabrak seseorang akhirnya berhenti dan berpaling kebelakang.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja."ucap pria berambut Raven itu.

"Awww sakit, tapi aku ga apa-a..."

Sakura tiba-tiba mengehentikan ucapan nya saat melihat wajah pria yang telah menabrak nya.

"Wahh dia tampan sekali"gumam Sakura.

"Makanya kalau lari itu lihat ke De..."

"Sudah Naruto!..."potong Sakura saat melihat Naruto yang akan membuat masalah dengan pria yang menabrak nya tadi.

"Tapi Sakura-chan..."

"Aku baik-baik saja, sudahlah tidak usah berlebihan gitu deh."tukas Sakura yang masih dalam dengan posisi duduk meringis sakit.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tengah terburu-buru dan tak melihat mu tadi."

Pria itu meminta maaf seraya menyodorkan tangannya pada Sakura, berniat membantu nya untuk kembali berdiri.

"Minggir!!"

Sebelum tangan Sakura akan meraih tangan pria berkulit putih itu, tangan tan milik Naruto sudah menepis kasar tangan sang pria, Sakura langsung menatap sinis Naruto karna telah berbuat kasar pada orang lain.

"Kamu gak apa-apa Sakura-chan?"tanya Naruto seraya membantu Sakura untuk berdiri.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak melihat mu tadi."Pria itu kembali meminta maaf tetapi dengan suara dan muka yang datar.

Naruto yang merasa tidak suka dengan cara meminta maaf pria bermata onix itu langsung kembali merasa kesal dan berniat membuat perhitungan dengan nya.

"Kau ini benar-benar minta di hajar yahh..."

"Naruto aku bilang sudah!!"ujar Sakura cukup keras sembari menarik tangan Naruto agar ia kembali ke samping nya dan tidak membuat masalah.

Dan saat Naruto sudah kembali berasadi samping nya, Sakura langsung mencubit pinggang Naruto kesal.

"Awww ittai Sakura-chan."pekik Naruto saat pinggang nya di cubit cukup keras oleh Sakura.

"Kau ini jangan membuat masalah kenapa sih, ini hari pertama kita sekolah, baka!"ucap Sakura sangat pelan agar suaranya hanya bisa di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Cihh iya-iya aku mengerti."

"Tidak apa-apa, namaku Haruno Sakura, dan ini sahabat ku Namikaze Naruto, kami siswa baru kelas 10A."ucap Sakura dengan sedikit membungkuk merasa tidak enak dengan sikap Naruto yang menurut nya tak sopan.

"Kalian anak baru?, pantas aku tak pernah melihat kalian, namaku Uchiha Sasuke kelas 11A."

"Ehhhhh...kelas 11?"

Sakura memperdalam sikap bungkuk nya saat mengetahui pria yang telah diperlakukan buruk oleh sahabat pirangnya nya banyak adalah senpai nya.

"Astaga Senpai maaf kan sikap temanku ini..."

"Maaf... maaf... maaf... baka-Naruto kau juga cepat membungkuk!"ucap Sakura seraya menjambak rambut jabrik Naruto menyuruh nya untuk membungkuk meminta maaf pada senpai yang telah ia bentak tadi.

"Ittai...ittai... Sakura-chan...ittai."

"Sudah tak usah di paksa, baiklah jika masalah sudah selesai aku pergi"ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan menjauh dari Sakura dan Naruto.

Saat Sasuke sudah menjauh dan tak berada dalam penglihatan mereka, Sakura kembali mendongkap dan menatap sinis Naruto.

"Apa?"tanya Naruto dengan wajah tak peduli.

"baka-Naruto!, Kau tak tau apa, kau hampir membuat masalah dengan _senpai_ sekolah di hari pertama sekolah!"

"Tau."jawab Naruto datar.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas kasar saat mendengar respon Naruto.

"Ehhh tapi Naruto, Sasuke-senpai tadi tampan sekali yah."

"Henn biasa aja."jawab Naruto acuh.

"Menurut mu dia cocok tidak jadi pacarku?"tanya Sakura dengan wajah bersemi.

Mata Naruto membulat karna kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, ia lalu memandang datar Sakura dan berucap dengan nada yang juga datar.

"Tidak."

"Hahhhh kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?"

"Karna aku tau pria type pria yang cocok untukmu."

"Yang seperti apa memangnya?"tanya Sakura dengan wajah heran.

"Pertama dia harus tampan, kedua dia pria yang tidak brengsek, ketiga dia harus pria yang cukup kuat untuk melindungi mu, dan keempat dia juga harus pria yang bisa terus menjaga senyum manis di bibirmu."ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang menurut nya terlalu berlebihan.

"Memangnya ada pria yang seperti itu?"tanya Sakura dengan nada malas.

"Tentu saja ada."jawab Naruto cepat.

"Siapa contohnya?"

"Aku."

Bersambung...

**hemmm aku masih bingung dengan fitur-fitur di app ini wkwkwk.****agak ribet mau publish cerita tuh :v.****but ya sudahlah, See u guys :D**


	3. Ektrakurikuler

"contohnya siapa?"

"Aku."

Jawaban manis Naruto sukses membuat pipi Sakura merona merah, ia langsung menjitak kening Naruto lalu berpaling dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

"_Ittai_... Sakura-_chan_ kau sudah memukul ku berapa kali hari ini."rintih Naruto.

"Itu salah mu karna sudah bicara yang aneh-aneh _baka_!."jawab Sakura ketus tanpa memandang Naruto yang masih berdiri mengelus-elus kening nya yang sakit.

"Sakura-_chan_... tunggu aku..."

"Aku mau duduk sama perempuan."ucap Sakura seraya mengambil tas di atas mejanya berniat pindah meja.

Sesaat sebelum Sakura akan beranjak berdiri Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menahan tangannya agar tetap duduk.

"Memangnya sama aku kenapa?"

"Bosen."jawab Sakura.

"Ya ampun Sakura-_chan_... kata-kata mu menusuk sekali."Sahut Naruto dengan wajah seolah sakit hati.

"Apaan sih lebay dehh... Aku mau mulai cari teman-teman baru."

untuk beberapa saat Naruto terdiam, padahal sejak taman-taman kanak-kanak mereka selalu berada di bangku yang sama. dan sekarang Sakura ingin berada di bangku yang berbeda dengannya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang saat melihat wajah Sakura yang seolah memelas padanya.

"Huftt...Ya udah sana, awas jangan deket-deket sembarang lelaki."

"Emang nya kenapa?"tanya Sakura polos.

"Nanti aku cemburu."ucap Naruto dengan senyum manis yang menambah kesan tampan di wajah Tan nya.

Mata Sakura langsung membulat sempurna serta pipinya yang kini sudah terdapat rona merah.

"Apaan sihh...dasar _baka_-Naruto" Sakura berdiri dan pindah ke bangku di belakang Naruto.

Naruto sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil melihat respon sahabat pinknya yang menurutnya lucu.

Setelah beberapa saat, bangku di samping Naruto langsung di isi kembali oleh seorang pria berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di wajahnya.

"Hello bro, dari smp mana?"pria yang duduk di samping Naruto langsung bertanya dengan sikap seolah mereka sudah menjadi teman.

"Aku dari smp Yamate Chuugakkou, namaku Namikaze Naruto."

Jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebar seraya meraih tangan yang pria dihadapannya ini arahkan padanya.

"Namikaze Naruto huhh, apa boleh aku memanggilmu dengan nama depan mu?"

"Ya tidak masalah."

"Terimakasih Naruto, namaku Inazuka Kiba."

Dilain tempat Sakura juga sudah mendapatkan teman baru, ia adalah gadis cantik berambut blonde gaya ponytail Yamanaka Ino namanya.

Hari pertama sekolah memang belum ada jam pembelajaran, dari pagi sampai waktu pulang dihabiskan dengan pengenalan lingkungan sekolah dan perkenalkan para guru.

Dan juga para senior ekstrakurikuler menghampiri setiap kelas untuk mengajak para anak baru untuk masuk ke club atau ekstrakurikuler mereka. Seperti saat ini seorang gadis cantik berambut blonde yang terurai panjang tengah memperkenalkan ekstrakurikuler cheleders.

"Hey Naruto, lihat gadis cantik di depan sana, namanya Miroku Shion, dia adalah siswi kelas XI paling cantik di angkatan nya loh."ucap Kiba dengan telunjuk nya yang ia arahkan ke gadis bermata amethys di depan kelas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau tentangnya, bukankah ini adalah hari pertama kita sekolah?"tanya Naruto.

"Dia adalah alumni dari smp Karasuno, artinya dia adalah senpaiku sejak SMP."

"Ohhh begitu."

"Jadi bagaimana _Minna_, apakah ada yang tertarik untuk ikut ekskul cheleders?"tanya Shion dengan suara yang cukup keras agar dapat di dengar oleh seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Hey Sakura, apa kau mau bergabung dengan ekskul cheleders ini?"tanya Ino teman sebangku Sakura yang baru.

"Emmm aku tidak tau Ino, bagaimana dengan mu sendiri."

Ino menghela nafas malas dahulu sebelum kembali bicara.

"Emmm aku juga tidak tau malas ahhh, lihat aja ketua cheleders nya saja gadis so cantik itu."jawab Ino ketus dengan ekor matanya yang menatap tajam Shion yang masih berkoar di depan kelas.

Shion yang mengetahui bahwa ia tak mendapat respon dari para siswi di sana, ia pun kembali membuka mulutnya dan lanjut berbicara.

"Yahh... baiklah, aku rasa aku harus menunjukkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat kalian berminat untuk bergabung dengan ekskul cheleders ini..."

Para siswi kelas 10A itu saling melempar tatapan bingung, mereka heran kenapa _senpai_ di depan mereka ini bisa berkata demikian.

"Ekskul cheleders ini adalah ekskul yang mendukung setiap team olahraga yang akan mengikuti kejuaraan atau tengah melaksanakan latih tanding dengan sekolah lain..."

"Dan kebetulan disini ada kapten team basket, yang merupakan club olahraga yang sering sekali mendapat dukungan dari ekskul cheleders kami ini..."

"Silakan masuk Uchiha Sasuke _senpai_!"

Sesaat setelah Shion meneriakan nama Sasuke, pria tampan pemilik nama tersebut akhirnya memasuki ruangan kelas 10A itu.

"Kyaa... tampan sekali!!!!"

Sorak soray para gadis langsung terdengar jelas sampai keluar kelas, keberadaan Sasuke benar-benar langsung mengubah suasana di ruangan kelas.

"Jadi sekarang aku akan tanya lagi, siapa disini yang ingin ikut ekskul Cheleders?"

"Aku...aku!"

"Aku mau mau."

"Aku ingin ikut Shion _senpai_!"

"Aku juga...aku juga!"

Para siswi yang tadinya hanya diam mendengarkan, mendadak jadi bersemangat dan berkeinginan untuk masuk ekskul cheleders.

"Astaga Sakura, kau lihat...dia tampan sekali. Ayo kita ikut ekskul cheleders"Ujar Ino semangat.

"Ehhh... bukannya tadi kamu tidak mau Ino?"tanya Sakura heran.

"Ahhh sudahlah, aku berubah pikiran, ayo cepat angkat tangan mu."ucap Ino kembali seraya menarik tangan mungil Sakura agar tersangkat ke atas.

"Kami juga ikut!"teriak Ino cukup keras.

Naruto yang duduk tepat di depan bangku Sakura langsung memalingkan badannya dan menatap heran Sakura.

"Hahhh, ada apa denganmu Sakura-_chan_?"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-_kun_?"bukan Sakura yang menjawab, malah gadis di sampingnya yang memberikan pertanyaan.

"Sakura-_chan_ sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan ekskul dan ditambah cheleders lagi ekskul nya."tanya Naruto heran karena setau Naruto Sakura adalah siswi yang tidak tertarik dengan ekstrakurikuler, bahkan sejak SMP ia tak mengikuti ekskul apapun.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba."jawab Sakura singkat.

Naruto menaikan kedua alisnya heran, ia kembali memalingkan badannya kedepan sembari mendecih kesal.

"Cihh apa maksudnya dengan coba-coba."gerutu Naruto.

Sasuke yang berada di depan kelas menatap sekelilingnya bingung, ia datang kemari untuk memperkenalkan club basket nya pada siswa-siswa di sini, tetapi malah mendapat respon yang tak di harapkan.

Sedangkan Shion yang mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari Sasuke malah tersenyum lebar sembari menggaruk rambutnya pirang nya yang tak gatal.

"Hehehe terimakasih Sasuke-_kun_."ucap Shion pada Sasuke yang tak mendapat respon balik darinya.

Sasuke berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang ia sengaja masukkan kedalam saku celananya, ia berdiri beberapa saat di depan kelas tanpa bicara apapun, Setelah suara bising di kelas itu sedikit berkurang ia baru mulai berkoar.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, dari kelas 11A dan ketua dari club basket, aku disini untuk mencari anggota baru. Apa disini ada yang berminat?"

Semua siswa lelaki saling bertukar pandangan, mereka saling menanyakan pada teman sebangku nya tentang pendapat mereka tentang club basket sekolah ini.

"Aku ikut!"di saat siswa lainnya masih sibuk berfikir dan bertanya-tanya, seorang siswa langsung mengangkat tangannya tanpa berpikir lama.

Sakura yang sangat mengenal siapa pemilik satu-satunya tangan yang terangkat saat itu, ia menatap bingung punggungnya.

"Hahhh Naruto?"

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan club basket."

**Bersambung...**

**Ok guys aku cuma mau info kalau mulai sekarang aku bakal update story ini seminggu sekali**, **jadi next part nya kamis depan yah.**

**but sebagai gantinya aku bakal update story ku yang lain juga, tapi sama di update cuma seminggu sekali.**

**jdi jika ga ada halangan aku bakal update tiap hari kamis dan Jumat :D**

**FYI, story yang bakal ku update besok itu Pair Naruino yah :)**

**See u guys**


	4. Manis

hello guys masih ada yang baca ga nih? :V

Happy Reading yah :D

"aku mau ikut."

"Hahhh Naruto?"

"Kenapa?"ucap Naruto datar.

"Aku kira kau mau masuk club karate."

Sakura berkata demikian karna Naruto sebelumnya sudah bilang, bahwa dia akan masuk club karate, ekskul yang sudah ia geluti sejak Smp.

"Aku juga sama seperti mu, mau coba aja."Naruto menjulurkan lidah nya meledak Sakura.

"Hahh!"

"Nee... Sakura-_chan_ pacar mu posesif sekali."

"Dia bukan pacarku!!"tolak Sakura cepat.

16.00

Naruto dan Sakura kini tengah berada di parkiran, bell sekolah sudah berbunyi sedari tadi dan kini mereka berdua berniat untuk pulang kerumah.

"Mau langsung pulang?"tanya Naruto yang tengah sibuk memakai helm bogo miliknya.

"Hen..."Sakura hanya berdehem tanpa menatap Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas kasar, ia bingung menghadapi sahabat pinknya yang sedari tadi merajuk dan tak mau bicara padanya.

"Ya ampun Sakura-_chan_ udah dong, harusnya kan aku yang ngambek sama kamu."

"Hahh, apa maksudmu, karna aku yang tiba-tiba ikut ekskul?, Aku benar-benar cuma berniat coba-coba kok kenapa kau..."

"Begitu juga denganku..."potong Naruto

"Anggap saja, aku juga cuma mau coba-coba ekskul basket."lanjut Naruto.

"Tapi sikap frontalmu itu membuat Ino berfikir aneh-aneh tentang kita!"Ujar Sakura dengan nada suara yang sedikit di tekan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Bagus dong."Sahut Naruto dengan alisnya yang sengaja ia naik-turunkan.

"Tau ahh!"

Naruto hanya bisa kembali menghela nafas kasar dengan sikap kekanakanakan gadis di sampingnya ini. Naruto terdiam sebentar mencoba berfikir, dan setelah beberapa saat akhirnya sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya.

"Iya dehh maaf-maaf, aku yang salah..."

"Sebagai tanda maaf, aku traktir es krim dehh."

Wajah Sakura yang sedari tadi kecut karna merajuk seketika berubah karna mendengar kata "es-krim".

"Henn... Kau pikir aku masih anak-anak, bisa luluh hanya dengan di beri es-krim."Sahut Sakura mencoba mengembalikan wajahnya menjadi mode merajuk kembali.

"Kalau es-krim rasa strawberry gimana."

Sakura tersentak dan berpaling menatap Naruto.

"Ya udah aku maafin."ucap Sakura pelan.

Naruto yang melihat perubahan cepat Sahabat kecilnya itu hanya bisa terkekeh kecil.

"Ya udah ayo naik."Tukas Naruto sembari mengacak rambut Sakura gemas.

"Iyahh."

18.30

Naruto dan Sakura kini tengah dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di taman kota sembari memakan es-krim.

"Udah sampai."Naruto mematikan mesin motornya.

"Ya udah aku pulang dulu yah."

Naruto dan Sakura adalah tetangga, bahkan rumah mereka bersebelahan. Jadi Naruto tak perlu repot-repot untuk berhenti di rumah Sakura, karna Sakura hanya membutuhkan beberapa langkah untuk sampai kerumahnya, dari rumah Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu Sakura-_chan_."Naruto menahan tangan Sakura.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Mampir kerumahku dulu yuk."

"Gak ahh udah malam."

"Ya ampun Sakura-_chan_, rumah kita itu sebelahan, kamu pulang jam 11 malam juga tidak akan masalah."

"Emm..."Sakura termenung sejenak menimang-nimang permintaan Naruto.

"Ayolah Sakura-_chan_, ibuku membuat Dango kesukaanmu loh."pinta Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sebentar saja yah."

Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu menarik tangan Sakura menuju ke kediamannya.

Naruto dan Sakura duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di teras belakang kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

"Naru...Saku-_chan_...ini cemilan nya!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah marun menghampiri mereka sembari membawa semangkuk Dango dan 2 gelas teh hangat.

"Terimakasih Kushina-_obasan_."ucap Sakura seraya membantu Kushina menyimpan cemilan di meja sebelah tempatnya dan Naruto duduk.

"Sama-sama sayang, awas jangan terlalu malam, nanti ibumu khawatir."balas Kushina seraya mengelus lembut surai rambut Sakura, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Emm..._oishi_... Dango buatan ibumu memang yang terbaik."ujar Sakura sembari terus menyantap Dango buatan Kushina.

Naruto terkekeh kecil saat mendengar pujian Sakura, ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh Dango buatan ibunya itu, ia hanya memandang lekat wajah Sakura yang menurutnya jauh lebih manis dari pada Dango lezat buatan ibunya.

Karna terlalu terpesona, Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah manatap wajah Sakura terlalu lama, dan Sakura menyadari hal itu.

"Naruto kok kamu melamun, kenapa?"

"Ehh...gak kenapa-kenapa, cuman..."

"Cuman apa?"

"Kamu cantik malam ini."

**Bersambung...**

**terimakasih untuk kalian yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan ulasan :D**

**semoga kalian suka :)**

**See U**


	5. Salah Paham

Pagi hari di jalanan kota Konoha, terlihat banyak kendaraan umum maupun pribadi berbaris di belakang zebra cross, menunggu lampu lalu lintas kembali hijau.

Diantara para pengendara itu seorang pria berambut senada dengan kendaraannya terlihat sangat jelas disana, Naruto.

Pria itu tak henti-henti mendengus sebal, sebab hari ini dia berangkat sekolah sendiri.

Sakura yang biasanya kemana-mana selalu bersama dengannya, hari ini berangkat dengan teman sebangkunya, Ino.

Saat lampu kembali hijau ia menjalakan Vespanya, sesekali ia mendongkap ke kanan-kiri melihat para siswa yang juga tengah dalam perjalanan ke sekolah.

Tetapi ada seseorang yang menarik perhatian Naruto sampai membuat dirinya menghentikan Vespanya.

Ia melihat senior yang ia kenal tengah terduduk di atas bangku halte bus dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari smartphone miliknya.

"Anoo... Shion-senpai!"panggil Naruto cukup keras agar dapat terdengar oleh Shion.

"Ohhh Hai, Kamu..."

"Namikaze Naruto."

" Ara, Naruto-kun, siswa yang masuk ekskul basket kan."

"Iya, begitulah."Naruto tersenyum canggung.

"Anoo...Shion-senpai, tengah menunggu seseorang?"tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku menunggu Shizuka -Chan, tapi ia baru saja mengirimkan pesan bahwa dia tidak bisa menjemputku disini."

"Emm...kalau Shion-senpai mau, senpai bisa ikut denganku."ajak Naruto.

"Ahhh tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Ahhh tidak masalah Shion-senpai, aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan."

"Benarkah, apa benar-benar tidak masalah?"tanya ulang Shion.

"Tentu saja, naiklah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih yah."

...

...

...

Naruto dan Shion akhirnya sampai di lapangan parkir, banyak beberapa siswa-siswi yang melewati mereka dengan tatapan heran, tepatnya tatapan itu diarahkan kepada Naruto, siswa kelas 10 yang baru saja terlihat berangkat bersama the most charming girl di Konoha High School ini.

Naruto hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh dengan tatapan mereka, toh dia hanya berniat menolong senpai nya.

Naruto menatap Shion yang masih sibuk merapikan rambut pirang panjangnya di depan spion Vespa miliknya.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo berangkat."ucap Shion saat dirinya telah selesai dengan rambutnya.

Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyum dan anggukan kecil.

Mereka berjalan bersama di koridor menuju kelas, dan berpisah di tangga yang memisahkan antara kelas 10 dan 11.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun sampai jumpa yah, dan sekali lagi terimakasih atas tumpangannya."Shion melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto yang sudah berada di anak tangga ke-empat.

"Yah, sama-sama Shion-senpai, sampai jumpa."walau merasa risih dengan tatapan para siswa padanya, tetapi Naruto tetap membalas lambaian tangan Shion.

"Huft..."

Helaan nafas kasar keluar dari mulut Naruto begitu ia memasuki ruangan kelasnya.

"NARUTO!!!"

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berlari kearahnya sembari berteriak.

"Astaga Kiba, kau membuatku kaget saja."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu."Ujar Kiba seraya mencengkeram keras pundak Naruto.

"A...apa maksudmu?"tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau...kau...tadi berangkat bersama Shion-senpai kan."

Naruto hanya bisa kembali menghela nafas kasar saat mendengar apa yang Kiba katakan.

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa saat saja, tetapi seolah seluruh isi sekolah sudah mengetahuinya.

"Sudahlah aku ingin kembali ke mejaku."Naruto melepaskan tangan Kiba dari pundaknya dan langsung berjalan menuju mejanya.

Naruto juga tak menghiraukan Kiba yang tak henti-hentinya berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan."sapa Naruto pada Sakura yang tengah berbincang dengan Ino.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya heran, ia cukup kaget dengan Sakura yang tak merespon sapaannya, Sakura hanya berpaling menatapnya tanpa senyum dan langsung kembali berpaling.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menghela nafas kasar, ia lalu menarik kursi mejanya dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Apa dia lagi PMS yah?..."

...

...

...

Naruto men-dribble bolanya, melewati Jugo yang berada di pihak lawan dengan sedikit tipuan kecil.

"Kusso!"

Dengus Naruto saat bola ditangannya telah di rebut oleh senpai yang paling ia benci, Sasuke.

Naruto berbalik dan langsung berlari mengejar Sasuke yang kini menguasai bola. Naruto semakin kesal saat ia melihat Sasuke dengan mudahnya melewati 2 orang temannya.

Naruto semakin mempercepat larinya, ia kini berada tepat di bawah ring basket, saat ia melihat Sasuke melempar bola ia pun segera melompat setinggi ia bisa.

Naruto berhasil melakukan block-out dan mencegah tembakan Sasuke masuk ke ring miliknya.

Prit...prit...prit...

Peluit tanda pertandingan telah selesai akhirnya berbunyi, para pemain berjalan ke sudut lapangan untuk segera mendapatkan minum atau hanya sekedar mengistirahatkan diri mereka.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sudut lapangan dengan wajahnya yang ia tutupi dengan tangan kanannya.

"Lelah sekali"gumam Naruto

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto sontak langsung mendongkap pada sumber suara yang memanggil namanya, dan dapat ia lihat Shion berdiri di sana dengan sebotol air yang disodorkan padanya.

"Permainan yang bagus."ucap Shion sembari memberikan botol air ditangannya pada Naruto.

"Arigatou Shion-senpai."Naruto langsung meneguk air yang diberikan Shion padanya.

"Ne...ne... Sakura-chan lihat-lihat, Naruto sedang bersama Shion-senpai."ucap Ino dengan alisnya yang ia arahkan ke tempat Naruto dan Shion duduk.

Sakura hanya mendongkap sebentar lalu kembali fokus berlatih gerakan Heelstrech, gerakanyang sedari tadi ia latih.

Melihat respon Sakura yang tidak sesuai ekspektasinya, Ino menghela nafas berat.

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa Sakura?"

"Apa maksudnya Ino?"

"Pacarmu itu tengah dekat dengan Shion-senpai loh"

"Apaan sih, Naruto itu bukan pacarku!"

"Naruto-kun aku pergi dulu yah, semangat latihannya."ucap Shion sembari berdiri.

"Iya, terimakasih Shion-senpai."

Saat Shion baru mulai berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba bola basket nyasar dengan kecepatan cukup kencang mengarah kepadanya.

"Shion-senpai AWASSSS!!!"

Shion mendongkap ke arah bola nyasar tersebut, tetapi terlambat, respon Shion terlalu lambat.

Dan saat Shion menutup mata berniat pasrah terkena tembakan bola nyasar itu.

Grepp...

Naruto tiba-tiba melompat dan memeluk Shion, mencoba melindungi Shion dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hoaaa!!!!"

Teriakan semua siswa terdengar menggema di lapangan basket in-door itu.

Mereka berteriak girang, menggoda Shion dan Naruto yang sudah seperti pasangan pangeran yang melindungi Putri.

Diantara para siswa-siswi yang berteriak senang, saat menonton adegan romantis di depan mereka.

Seorang gadis hanya bungkam dan menatap sendu mereka.

"Naru..., Kenapa"

Bersambung...

**walau pembaca semakin sepi, but that ok. aku strong dan bakal tetep Up :V**

**See U**


	6. Dasar Bodoh

"Setelah data diurutkan, maka selanjutnya kita dapat mencari Nilai tengah dari data tersebut, dan karena banyaknya data jumlahnya Genap (12), maka nilai tengah menjadi dua nilai, yaitu nilai 7 dan 7..."

Kriiing...kriiing...

"Baiklah anak-anak karena jam saya sudah habis maka kita lanjutkan Minggu depan, dan persiapan juga diri kalian karna minggu depan setelah bab ini selesai saya akan mengadakan ujian."

Kurenai-sensei, guru matematika itu menata peralatan mengajarnya hingga tertumpuk menjadi satu. Kemudian mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Cukup untuk hari ini, selamat beristirahat."

Semangat membara kembali terisi d setiap murid kelas 10A itu begitu Kurenai-sensei meninggalkan kelas.

"Mau ke kantin?"tanya Sakura pada Ino yang masih sibuk dengan peralatan tulisnya.

"Maaf Sakura aku tidak bisa, setelah istirahat adalah pelajaran Kakashi-sensei, dan aku belum mengerjakan PR ku."

"Yahh... Baiklah aku kantin sendiri saja, jika kau kesulitan lihat saja punyaku, aku sudah selesai walau tidak yakin benar semua."

"Benarkah, terimakasih Sakura."

"Sakura-chan tunggu."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan memalingkan wajah ke arah sumber suara, dan dapat ia lihat suara itu berasal dari Naruto yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Sakura berdecak kesal lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa mempedulikan Naruto.

Melihat Sakura yang bukannya menunggu dan malah berjalan meninggalkannya, Naruto mengubah ritme jalannya menjadi setengah berlari.

"Aku bilang tunggu Sakura-chan."

Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura, membuatnya mau tak mau harus berhenti dan berpaling kebelakang.

"Lepaskan Naruto."

"Tidak mau."

"Apa-apaan sih kamu i..."

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu!!."potong Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi, membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak dan menundukan wajahnya.

Naruto yang menyadari bahwa dirinya tanpa sadar telah meneriaki Sakura merasa tidak enak, ia menghela nafas lalu mengelus lembut surai pink milik Sakura.

"Maaf, harusnya aku tak berteriak seperti tadi."

Sakura kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tidak-tidak, ini salahku yang tiba-tiba bersikap acuh padamu."

"Maafkan aku Naru..."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia mengacak rambut Sakura gemas.

"Sudah-sudah, yang penting sekarang ayo kita ke kantin, aku sudah lapar."seru Naruto sembari memegangi perutnya yang mulai berbunyi.

"Hehehe baiklah ayo."

"Kamu tunggu disini aja, biar aku yang pesenin."

Sakura mengangguk, dan saat ia akan membuka mulutnya, berniat memberitahu pesanannya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menebak.

"Salmon panggang sama ice tea kan?, Yoshh"Naruto berjalan cepat membelah keramaian di kantin tanpa menunggu jawaban apa yang akan Sakura ucapkan.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dalam duduknya, ia begitu senang karna Naruto masih ingat makanan yang selalu ia pesan sejak SMP.

Kurang dari 15 menit lamanya Naruto pergi memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua, akhirnya ia kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi dua piring makanan dan dua gelas minuman, Naruto sama sekali tak terlihat kesusahan saat membawanya, malah ia membawa nampan tersebut sembari tersenyum.

"Ini makan siangmu, Sakura-chan"

Sakura membalas dengan senyum dan anggukan kecil.

Ia langsung mengambil sumpit, mengambil potongan salmon pertama dan memasukannya kedalam mulut secara perlahan, Sakura menikmati salmonnya dengan sesekali menyeruput gelas berisi ice tea di sampingnya.

Sakura mengadah, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menghampiri mejanya, fellingnya menyuruh untuk menatap Naruto. Dan benar, Sakura dapat melihat Naruto tengah tersenyum dengan satu tangannya yang melambai entah pada siapa.

Dan saat Sakura berpaling kebelakang, ternyata orang yang Naruto sapa adalah gadis yang membuat mood Sakura sejak tadi pagi buruk, Shion.

Shion menghampiri meja Naruto dan Sakura dengan sebuah nampan berisi nasi kari ditangannya.

Dengusan kesal keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sakura.

"Hai Naruto-kun, Sakura-san."sapa Shion.

"Hai Shion-senpai"balas Naruto

Sakura tak langsung membalas, ia memalingkan wajah sesaat untuk menghela nafas kasar, setalah itu baru ia menatap Shion dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Konichiwa, Shion-senpai."

"Shion-senpai mau kemana?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku sedang mencari meja untuk duduk, tapi sepertinya semua meja telah penuh."

Naruto menatap sekeliling, memang benar semua meja saat ini tengah penuh, maklum saja, tadi pagi seluruh anak kelas 10 ada jam olahraga.

Anak yang biasanya hanya minum susu atau yogurt saat istirahat, hari ini mereka lebih memilih makan siang berat di kantin untuk mengisi energi mereka yang telah habis.

"Duduk disini saja Shion-senpai."ucap Naruto seraya menarik kursi di sampingnya, mempersilakan Shion untuk duduk.

Mata Sakura membulat karna kaget dan kesal, ia tak menyangka Naruto akan menyuruh Gadis ini untuk duduk bersama mereka.

Di bawah meja tangan Sakura mencengkeram keras rok miliknya, mencoba menahan emosi.

Sakura juga tak henti mengumpati Naruto dalam hati.

"Benarkah, apa tidak masalah aku duduk disini?"tanya Shion memastikan.

"Tentu saja, disini masih kosong kok."Sahut Naruto.

"Sakura-san, apa tidak masalah aku duduk disini?"

"Ten..tentu saja, untuk apa aku keberatan hehehe."jawab Sakura dengan tertawa garing.

"Terimakasih yah."Shion tersenyum dan langsung duduk di samping kursi Naruto.

"Kono baka-Naruto"

Bersambung...

**Maaf karna baru sempet up lagi hehehe, Akhir-akhir ini feels menulis bener-bener down.****story ini aja d sebelah udah ga pernah d up lagi hehehe :v****semoga aja feels nulis bisa datang kembali wkwkwk****See U**


	7. Surat dan Cinta

Sakura membersihkan noda di bibirnya dengan tisu, ia merapihkan piring, gelas dan sendok bekas makannya tadi ke atas nampan agar mudah dibawa.

"Aku duluan yah."Ujar Sakura seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tunggu Sakura-chan, kita sama-sama ke kelasnya."tawar Naruto pada Sakura yang sudah berjalan dua langkah dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tidak usah"—Sakura berpaling ke belakang"—"aku akan ke perpustakaan dulu, kamu disini saja temani Shion-senpai, dia belum selesai makannya, kan"Ujar Sakura, dia menyempatkan tersenyum ke arah Shion sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Shion yang masih duduk di meja ujung kantin itu.

"Dasar wanita sok cantik, untung saja dia senior, Kalau bukan, pasti sudah aku... hihhhh menyebalkan"Gerutu Sakura

Di Konoha High School ini, semua murid memiliki loker pribadi untuk menyimpan sepatu atau barang-barang murid lainnya.

Setidaknya terdapat lebih dari 500 loker yang ter-jajar rapih disana.

Selain untuk menyimpan barang, terkadang beberapa murid sering menggunakan loker sebagai tempat untuk menyimpan surat cinta pada orang yang disukai.

Dan dapat kita lihat disana, Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang di cap sebagai murid paling tampan dan selalu mendapatkan lebih dari 15 surat cinta yang menumpuk di lokernya setiap hari.

"Sial, lagi-lagi loker ku di penuhi oleh kertas-kertas ini."umpat Sasuke entah pada siapa.

Sasuke mengambil semua surat itu dan dimasukannya kedalam ransel miliknya untuk nanti dibawa pulang. Walaupun saat sudah di rumah ia hampir tidak pernah membaca semua surat itu, tetapi setidaknya ia sedikit menghargai orang-orang yang sudah mengiriminya surat dengan tidak merobek atau membuangnya saat itu juga.

Ia sedikit terburu-buru saat itu, jadi ia memasukannya dengan cepat dan asal. Ia mengunci kembali loker miliknya dan lekas berlalu dari sana.

"Ehh apa ini?" Ucap Sakura saat dirinya menemukan sepucuk surat tergeletak di lantai di samping loker miliknya.

Ia mendongkap ke kanan-kiri, mencoba mencari siapa orang yang telah menjatuhkan surat itu.

Dan pandangan terhenti pada Sasuke yang berada beberapa langkah darinya, ia berdiri dan lekas berlari kecil, mengejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-senpai!"

"Sasuke-senpai!"

"Sasuke-senpai tunggu!"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan berpaling kebelakang, menatap gadis berambut pink yang tengah mengambil nafas dengan sedikit tersengal-sengal.

"Ada apa?"tanya Sasuke.

"Ini."ujar sakura seraya menyodorkan sepucuk surat itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, lalu mengerejapkan mata dengan sedikit gelengan cepat menandakan dia merasa sedikit kesal.

"Lagi-lagi, kali ini gadis berani yang memberikan surat secara langsung."gerutu Sasuke.

"Maaf yah, aku tidak bisa menerimamu."

"Hahhh?"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenal dirimu, jadi maaf."

Sakura sedikit membuka mulutnya bingung, Tangan Sakura masih setia tergantung disana, memegangi sepucuk surat yang hanya ingin ia kembalikan pada Sasuke, orang yang Sakura yakini sebagai pemiliknya.

"Tapi aku hanya..."

"Aku hargai usahamu, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima cinta dari gadis yang bahkan aku tidak kenal." Sasuke memotong Sakura yang belum selesai.

Sakura semakin bingung, ia hanya ingin mencoba mengembalikan surat ini, jika memang benda ini bukan miliknya kenapa dia tidak bilang saja dan malah berujar tak jelas yang membuat Sakura benar-benar kebingungan setengah mati.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, ia menatap surat kecil itu dan wajah Sasuke bergantian.

Untuk beberapa saat ia termenung, Sakura mencoba mencerna apa yang dimaksudkan oleh senpai tampan di depannya ini.

Detik berikutnya ia tersentak, ia tiba-tiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam sendiri.

"Apakah Sasuke-senpai berfikir aku tengah menyatakan cinta padanya?, astaga!!"

"Sasuke-senpai aku rasa kau sudah salah sangka."ujar Sakura cepat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, aku hanya berniat mengembalikan surat yang terjatuh dari ranselmu, ini."Jelas Sakura seraya lebih mendekatkan lipatan kertas itu pada dada Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke membulat kaget, ia refleks langsung mengecek ranselnya, dan benar saja. Sleting ransel miliknya tidak tertutup dengan benar.

"Sial!"

Sasuke menggeretakan giginya kesal, lebih tepatnya ia tengah mencoba menahan gesture nya agar tidak gelagapan. Ia benar-benar sudah membuat dirinya sendiri malu, dengan percaya diri menolak gadis yang bahkan tidak ada niatan untuk menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

"Anno, apa benar ini milikmu, Sasuke-senpai?"

"Henn"

Sasuke sudah tak tau lagi harus merespon bagaimana, ia hanya berdehem seraya mengambil surat dari tangan Sakura itu dengan sikap se-biasa mungkin.

Walau dalam hatinya ia masih merasa tidak enak, atau lebih kepada malu atas kejadian tadi.

"Sasuke-senpai habis dari mana, kenapa membawa tas?"

Sakura bertanya mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa canggung.

"Aku habis menyimpan pakaian olahragaku di loker." Jawab Sasuke jujur.

Dan Sakura meresponnya dengan magut-magut dan ber-ohh singkat.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, kau temannya si rambut kuning itu yah."

"Ehhh, maksud senpai Naruto?, Iya aku Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

Sakura kembali menatap wajah Sasuke lekat, bukan karna terpukau oleh paras tampan Sasuke, tetapi ia sedikit risih dengan luka gores yang cukup panjang pada kening Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke-senpai, wajahmu itu kenapa?"

"Maksudmu ini."Sasuke langsung paham apa yang dimaksud gadis dihadapannya ini, ia menunjuk luka di keningnya dengan telunjuk kirinya.

"Iya, kenapa wajahmu bisa terluka begitu?"Sakura kembali bertanya, dalam hati sebenarnya ia mengumpati dirinya yang yang tak tau malu terus bertanya pada senpai paling populer di sekolahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya luka karna latihan."

Sasuke memegangi luka nya itu dan berdecak. Bukan karna sakit, luka itu akibat dari senggolan dari lawannya saat latih tanding.

Bagaimana bisa senggolan orang bisa menyebabkan luka gores, nah inilah yang membuat sang uchiha marah.

Ini karena anak kelas 10 yang menjadi lawannya menggunakan jam tangan saat latih tanding, yang menyebabkan luka gores saat tangan yang berusaha merebut bola tak sengaja menghantam wajah rupawan sang uchiha.

Padahal dirinya sudah memperingatkan bahwa saat olahraga, dilarang memakai aksesoris apapun.

Sakura merogoh kantung dari jas almamaternya, mengeluarkan benda kecil yang Sasuke yakini adalah plaster luka.

"Senpai, dekatkan wajahmu."pinta Sakura.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ihhh sudah cepat dekatkan wajahmu."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis ini malah ingin berbuat baik padanya, padahal harusnya gadis ini kesal karna kejadian tadi.

"Senpai!"Sakura mulai meninggikan suaranya karna tak mendapat respon lagi dari Sasuke.

"Iya-iya, baiklah."Sasuke pasrah, ia akhirnya menuruti keinginan gadis dihadapannya itu, lagi pula tidak ada salahnya, ia juga berfikir akan lebih cepat jika ia menurut saja dari pada terus berdebat yang membuat masalah ini semakin lama.

Saat wajahnya hanya terpisah beberapa centi dari wajah Sakura Sasuke terdiam, ia terpukau dengan paras manis wajah gadis dihadapannya ini, aroma parfum permen karet dapat tercium begitu jelas, hembusan nafas hangat Sakura juga membuat Sasuke semakin terlena, dapat juga ia rasakan jantung miliknya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Cantik..."

Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengakui kecantikan seorang wanita selain ibunya. Sasuke bersyukur Sakura begitu fokus dengan lukanya, jadi ia tak melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah terdapat rona merah.

"Sudah selesai..."Sakura mundur satu langkah saat dirinya selesai menempelkan plaster pada luka Sasuke.

Sasuke berdehem kasar, mencoba mengembalikan gesture nya seperti biasa.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama Sasuke-senpai."

Sakura merogoh kantongnya kembali dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, ia berniat melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

Sakura tersentak kecil begitu dirinya menatap layar benda pipih itu, ternyata sekarang sudah pukul 12.58

Kelas dimulai 2 menit lagi, ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan beralih menatap Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sasuke-senpai, aku harus kembali ke kelas, sampai jumpa."Sakura lekas berlalu setelah berpamitan.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

"Haruno Sakura yah..."

"Gadis yang mempesona"

Bersambung

Mau info aja kalau aku dah Hiatus d FFN

kalau masih baca lanjutan Fict ini silahkan mampir ke dunia orange :)


End file.
